Various types of framing apparatuses for photographs are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a handheld subject framing apparatus for photograph that includes a perimetric frame customizable by attachment of each of a plurality of decorative elements to a first surface thereof, said perimetric frame including at least a pair of handles disposed upon a second surface thereof, whereby at least one subject is enabled ready portage of said perimetric frame to position said perimetric frame, customized to commemorate a particular event, as case may be, in position to bound a field of view, within which field of view the at least one subject is photographable as bounded by said perimetric frame.